


Kept In The Dark

by Happy_Violence



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Gay, Gay For You, M/M, touch me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 05:00:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happy_Violence/pseuds/Happy_Violence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Altaïr and Ezio work in the CIA. Altaïr is the younger man's handler. They discover the Apple, and now it is a race with the Templars to retrieve it. Along the way, Ezio discovers some dark things about his handler.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just to let you know, this is my favorite pairing. I wish there was more love for these guys. I hope you enjoy.

He pouted, crossing his arms and leaning back against the desk. His dark brown eyes bored holes into his handler's back. Said handler didn't seem to notice as he pinched the bridge of his nose and released a heavy sigh. 

"Damn it Ezio, you were supposed to retrieve the artifact instead of blowing the whole building apart!" The older man said in a low, barely controlled rough voice. 

"Look here Altaïr, I needed to destroy it! Cesare and De Sable were going to get their filthy Templar hands on it and the only way of preventing that was... well, destroying it!" Ezio spat back at him. Altaïr growled something under his breath and he leaned heavily on the window in the CIA building which was overlooking L.A. 

"Malik will not be happy about this Ezio." the handler said, peering over his shoulder. Ezio looked down, refusing to let his emotions show. He knew he had yet failed another mission that the director of the office had given him in faith that he could get it done. Altaïr was obviously disappointed in him, Malik would fly into his normal fit of rage, and Ezio would be the cause. He closed his eyes and shook his head. The room remained silent as each agent was in his own thoughts. Ezio sighed. 2 damn years. 2 years since he was recruited into the agency. Yet... So many missions have failed because of him and his "overwhelming-care-for-other-people's-well-being." He knew he had to put an end to that soon or else he wouldn't be an agent anymore. His friend, (a female agent) Seiko, had tried to make him feel better about it, but it just hasn't worked. Later on, much to his horrifying realization, he had fallen in love with his handler. His HANDLER. The ASSHOLE. Yep, the asshole-handler, Altaïr Ibn-La-Ahad. The older man's skin was darker, his eyes were yellow orbs, his hair a sandy color, and his facial features were angular and threatening. His build was amazing, but one of the things that fascinated Ezio most, was the missing ring finger on his left hand. The arabian refused to talk about it, and Ezio wanted to pull up his files and take a look, but he never really had the time. But the question the younger always asked himself was how. How did he ever fall in love with his handler. Love was not an Ezio thing. He'd slept with a lot of girls but has never fallen for any of them. Why was Altaïr's infuriating cold personality so... attractive? Ezio would never know. About a minute later, he was yanked out of his thoughts.

"Altaïr and Ezio! Malik and Mario have just found the piece of eden!" Leonardo, the young blonde, extremely talented artist and computer genius shouted as he bolted into the office. Altaïr's body whipped around and went rigid. Ezio was already standing stock still and gaped at the blonde.

"Where?" Altaïr snapped as he lunged forward and grabbed the artist's arm. 

"At the-"

"We need to organize a raid team. We're going in." he turned to face Ezio who stood gaping.

"We can't afford to loose this time."

"Wait, WE?" Ezio asked emphasizing "we".

"Yes, I'm going in with you."

"Why-"

"I have my reasons Auditore. Now get moving."

\-------------------------------------------------

The truck rattled loudly as they sped down the road towards the abandoned hotel where Malik had located the piece. Satellites had given them the information that De Sable and Cesare were on their way as well. The CIA needed the piece before the Templars did. Even if it involved bloodshed. Ezio glanced to the side. His handler sat next to him wearing the strangest armor/outfit whatever you want to call it. All the field agents were supposed to wear their normal raid armor which consisted of a bullet-proof vest, black clothing, plenty of gear, pads, boots and gloves. Yet Altaïr was wearing a black hoodie with a bullet-proof vest underneath, two guns strapped to either side of his belt, gloves that had no fingers, the normal boots and pads, and a strange looking bracer on his left arm. Ezio looked at him, brows furrowed. The handler's hood was pulled on, only revealing the sharp nose and the scar on his lip. When they had spoken to Malik and Mario, the director and the consult had treated the agent with... respect... but there was a tinge of fear in their eyes that Ezio had seen too many times. They kept sending nervous glances at his left hand. The one with the missing finger. Did the brown leather bracer have anything to do with that hand? Ezio turned away and reached up to tie his hair tighter. He was considering cutting it off because it got in the way if he was in a fight, but Altaïr had looked at him strangely and said not to.

"Why did you decide to come with us?" he asked. 

"..."

"You can't avoid that question forever Altaïr."

"I could kill you." the handler said flatly. Ezio tilted his head to the side. 

"Really. No, seriously, why did you come." he said. Not a question, more of a demand. The older man sighed.

"Look Ezio, Malik spoke to me. He said that I was supposed to keep that from you. Not that I DON'T want to tell you... Actually it partly is why. It's classified information. He also knows that De Sable will be coming with forces and he knows how I work in the field." he said darkly. Ezio crossed his arms and gazed at him curiously. 

"I noticed something weird when I was with you talking to Malik and Mario. They... looked nervous but treated you with enough respect to make me throw up. Why is that?" he asked, making sure the tone of his voice didn't make it sound like an accusation. Altaïr smiled, which unnerved the other agent a bit.

"Let's hope you don't find out."

\--------------------------------------------------

The truck came to a screeching halt in a grove of trees near the hotel and all 10 of the men in the back leaped out with their rifles at the ready and started jogging towards the abandoned building. Altaïr leapt down gracefully and held only a pistol in his right hand. Ezio glanced at him with concern. 

"Shouldn't you have something more than just a pistol?" he said motioning to his Uzi. Altaïr just... smiled at him again. He grumbled and followed the raiders, his handler moving behind him without a sound. They entered the building. 

"You have about 7 minutes before Cesare gets here." Leonardo said into the ear piece which was now in Ezio's ear. 

"Find the apple and get the hell out of there." the agent said quickly. Ezio grunted an affirmative as the team moved forward. They paused at the door way and two agents positioned themselves on either side. Ezio and another moved at it's entrance and held their guns up preparing to fire. The agent nodded and the others simultaneously kicked the door out. Ezio sprung forward grazing the light over his surroundings. 

"There's nothing in here." said a familiar voice and Ezio immediately brought his gun up to the source of the voice. He gasped. Altaïr crouched on one to the horizontal beams by the ceiling. The handler stood and dropped down, landing quietly onto the tiled floor. Ezio gaped. The other agents didn't seem surprised, just a bit nervous. Was Ezio the only one that didn't know about something? Altaïr grinned at him and turned his back to the team. Ezio's eyes blinked when he saw a strange symbol on the man's hoodie. A silver sort of outline of a triangle which curved at the bottom, and underneath is a sliver of a crescent moon. 

"Alta-"

"Let's keep moving." the agent said motioning forward. The team moved with only Ezio hanging back a little. He pressed a button on his ear piece. 

"Leonardo, what is everyone keeping from me. There's something about Altaïr that I don't know. He just fucking appeared on the rafters by the ceiling of the room after we broke down the door, then he just jumped down and landed like it was no big problem. What the hell is going on?" he hissed. 

"Ezio... I can't... Tell you... It's classified info. I'm sure he'll tell you eventually! But you have to hu-" Leonardo began to say but was cut off by static. 

"Shit... Hey! We lost communication! We have to do this efficiently and fast." he said loudly so all the agents could hear him. They had entered a room that looked a bit like a huge dinning area. Dusty tables and chairs lay strewn about, the bar covered with pieces of glass. At the far end of the room, was a door that led into a massive hall with columns, and at the center was a small stone table with a small glass box on it. And in that small glass box was the apple. Men started setting up about 5 feet away with a wall of riot shields. The tech agents surrounded the apple, opening laptops and cases with necessary equipment to get this First Civilization designed box open. 

"This should take about 3 minutes Sir." the agent addressed Ezio's handler. Altaïr nodded and started towards the door where two guards were posted on watch. Ezio snagged his arm and pulled him aside. 

"We need to talk." he hissed. The handler surveyed the room and sighed. He muttered an "alright" and pulled Ezio into the shadows of a column. 

"What the hell do I not know about you." he said coldly jabbing a finger in Altaïr's chest. 

"What do you not know about me? You've gone through my files, I don't know what else you see..." he said flatly. Ezio blushed and choked for a second. Once he regained himself he decided to start over again.

"We just broke into a room and you were already there, up in the FUCKING RAFTERS. Then, you jumped down at least 10 feet and landed like it was no damn problem. Altaïr, none of my men seemed surprised. Just... unsettled. And I think it's about god damned time I was filled in on some information that everyone else seems to have that I obviously don't." he growled. 

"Look Ezio, I know it's hard not knowing, but it's for your own sanity and well being not to know who or what I am. Trust me please." 

"I can't trust you if you're doing crazy things like that. You're not being a normal agent. Look at yourself! And what is that symbol on your back? What are you, someone in a cult?!" he said, raising his voice. Altaïr growled low in his throat, his cold eyes glaring from underneath his hoodie. 

"I don't know what you are, or who for that matter. But if you do anything that's slightly suspicious, I'll kill you myself." Ezio hissed. He started to turn, when suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder. It yanked him around and he was slammed against the wall. Two hands held fist fulls of his clothing and yellow eyes stared at him. 

"God dammit Ezio! We can't afford to fail this mission. And we will if you put a bullet to my head. Why do you think I would hurt any of you?! How could you not trust me?! I'm your god damned handler!" Altaïr growled. Ezio grabbed the man's wrist to pry them loose. His eyes were wide. 

"Do you WANT me to tell you?! Will that fucking SATISFY your curiosity? Do you want to know what that symbol is? Do you want to risk our friendship?!" he added angrily. Ezio's eyes remained on his stubbornly, not giving in. Altaïr heaved a sigh and let the man down. Once Ezio's feet met the floor, he immediately glared up at his handler. He was pinching the bridge of his nose and his left hand was on his hip. 

"Tell me now Altaïr."

"Fuck... God dammit Ezio... I'm an assassin."


	2. Bad Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> discovers who and what Altaïr is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuation...

Ezio's eyes widened. He stepped back and took a deep breath. The handler glared at him, stock still, waiting for a reaction. 

"You're... an assassin?" he asked quietly. Altaïr sighed.

"That's what I said, didn't I?"

"The fact that you're an assassin is shocking enough... but why does everyone get nervous around you when you're in the field?" Ezio pried. Altaïr shifted uncomfortably.

"Ezio... I'm not exactly sure if I want to tell you this. I don't want to... make our relationship worse."

"Just tell me please."

"Alright look. I used to work for Al Mualim and Vidic. The Templar leaders."

"What..."

"I was lied to. I thought that I was doing good things. They promised me. I was dumb. I couldn't see the truth. Until I was brought here and de-briefed. And the thing is... when they sent me out on jobs to assassinate targets... I enjoyed it." he said with disgust on his face. Ezio couldn't comprehend what was going on. His thoughts were rushing 1,000 miles per hour. 

"You almost killed me Altaïr." he said, his skin paling. 

"What?"

"I remember. 3 years ago, I got too immersed in the group called the Templars... When they finally decided to give me a physical warning besides those ominous phone calls... They... They sent you." he said slowly. Altaïr's eyes widened. 

"I don't remember..."

"I was being brought in by some men from some other group that was worried about my knowledge of the Templars... I was sat in a chair, my hands cuffed to the chair as well as my ankles... I was in pain, they had tortured me to the point where I was delirious. I remember seeing you. A man in a white hoodie, black jeans... Blood spattered everywhere. You were in the process of stabbing and slicing someone over and over again. When they fell to the floor dead, you walked towards me. You had a smile on your face Altaïr." he explained looking up at his handler with sadness on his face. He felt his eyes get watery and threatened to release a barrage of tears. 

"You... looked at me strangely. Then you just knocked me out. Then I barely heard you say, "Yes, the target is terminated." Then you bent down and undid the shackles on my hand with a key from one of the dead thugs. And you dropped a phone on my lap and left. God... Altaïr... You saved my life." he said, voice dangerously close to breaking. Altaïr looked at him, shocked. 

"I... I don't remember any of that... Ezio... I'm... I don't know what to say." he whispered. Suddenly, out of the corner of Ezio's eye, he saw Altaïr's left hand reach up. He hesitated, but then cupped the younger man's face. Ezio leaned into the cold touch. Something crashed in the distance, and the two guards by the door shouted.

"The Templars! They arrived!"


	3. Shot and Surrounded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Action!! This is the final chapter. Unless you guys like it enough and tell me I should keep going!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ezio, I'm sorry I had to shoot ya.

Altaïr's hand immediately fell away as he turned and ran to the guards. Ezio followed. 

"Auditore, you check on the tech agents, I'll make sure that the field agents are ready." he ordered gruffly. Ezio nodded and did as he was told.

"How much more time do you need?" he asked them sharply. 

"Give us about 1 and a half minutes. We're almost through." responded one of the agents. 

"Good." he replied. He walked over to Altaïr. 

"A minute n' 30 seconds." he said. His handler turned towards him. 

"Auditore. I want you to get out of here alive alright? It's highly possible we die tonight." he said quietly. They both heard shouts down the hallway. The field agents around them tensed, one speaking to Leonardo on the other end preparing the extraction team. Ezio saw Altaïr lift up his left hand which was clenched. He jerked it open. Ezio gasped as he saw it in slow motion. The bracer contained a hidden weapon. Once Altaïr opened his hand, a sleek silver and extremely sharp looking blade slid out from it's confines. Now Ezio understood why Altaïr had no ring finger. It slid over the stump and in between his middle and pinky finger. The extension from his hand was about 4 or 5 inches long. Ezio gaped. Altaïr turned to him and smiled. A small sad smile. His face immediately turned malicious as he pulled out his pistol with his right hand. Ezio crouched and pulled out his two uzi's. The agents beside them pulled out assault rifles. It all happened so quick. A moment of pure silence passed. Then, all hell broke loose. Screaming Templar agents smashed into the room raining bullets at the raid team. The agents had blocked the door containing the apple with rubble in the room to keep the techs safe as they worked. They have also pulled tables onto their sides to serve as a weak cover. The agents fired angrily willing to spare no mercy at the Templar agents who returned the favor. Two well placed shots were made and two of the opposing soldiers were put out of the fire fight. Ezio, who had ducked behind the bar noticed that one of his agents were hit, clutching his shoulder weakly as he pushed himself behind a barricade of crates and tables. Ezio rose out of cover and fired at the enemy, hearing bullets whizzing around him in all different directions. He took out three in a matter of seconds. There were about 15 Templars in the room though and only... well, now 9 raiders left. But... Where was Altaïr? He ducked once again and saw a glimpse of one of his men get hit in the chest with a bullet, hopefully the vest stopped it, so it only caused him to pass out. 8 men vs 1o Templars. Suddenly, he felt something tap his back. He whirled around, guns ready. It was only his handler. 

"Cover me!" he shouted over the gunfire. Ezio was about to disagree, but it was too late. He saw Altaïr run, body low to the ground. He cursed and stood up. He started shooting like he never shot before. He shouted obscenities at his foe as bullets took some of them down, all the while clearing Altaïr's path. Suddenly, he felt something hit his right shoulder with extreme force. He shouted in agony as he fell backwards against the glass cupboards and they shattered. Blood spurted from the wound. The bullet had hit him hard. He hissed as he sunk to the floor, his left hand coming up to put pressure on the injury to stop the bleeding. 

"Fuck. Altaïr!" he shouted. With the remaining strength he had, he moved to the end of the bar. He glanced at his men to see how they were fairing. He counted 2 men. The gunfire hadn't ceased, blood was everywhere, glass and bullets littered the floor and the dust rose so he could barely see. There were 6 Templars left. He brought up his gun to aim. Right when he was about to pull the trigger, he felt 2 more bullets. One hit his left leg and he screamed hollowly. Another hit him in the chest, but the vest stopped it which only caused him to get the wind knocked out of him. He was going to loose consciousness soon. He dropped his Uzi and flung his right hand on top of the new injury. He panicked and searched the room. Suddenly, over the din, he heard a scream that was ended with a gurgle. His eyes strained to see what was going on. It wasn't any of HIS men. The sound came from the opposite side of the room. 

"A... Altaïr?" he croaked. He saw a hooded man stand up with a blade that dripped blood. 

"Oh god... Altaïr, you're alive... Thank the gods." Ezio said painfully. The 5 other Templars in the room seemed to notice. They all dropped their guns with a roar and brought out long army knives. They charged Altaïr. He stood calmly. A heart-stopping grin spread across his face. The closest Templar lunged at him. His handler moved to the side and behind him in one quick motion. He lashed out with his blade leaving a long gash in his back which caused the Templar to stagger. Then he leapt upon the other's back and stabbed him repeatedly in the back of the neck his his blade. Once the man fell, he promptly put a bullet to his head before turning to the others. 3 Templars surrounded him. All of them charged him at once. What Ezio saw next was perplexing. It looked like Altaïr was dancing. One of the men was thrown over Altaïr's back and collided into the other. The 3rd man was running at him screaming with his blade out. Altaïr turned to the wall, put one foot on it and jumped. He fucking wall jumped. Altaïr kicked the man's weapon hand, thus disarming him, and shot him in the left shoulder while airborne. The Templar went down moaning. Altaïr kicked him square in the chest, sent him sprawling and shot him once more, square between the eyes.

"That's what you get for fucking with my team." he growled maliciously. He turned to the other two who had gotten up. Altaïr smiled and let one of them circle him completely. They lunged at him. He stepped back. He grabbed one of their wrists, wrenching the blade out of the man's hand in the process. With that blade, he turned the it so it was pointed at the other man's head. He stabbed three times, twirled the knife expertly and stabbed the other Templar's throat at least 5 times while holding the man by the back of his armor. The room was finally quiet. Ezio dropped his gaze to the blood seeping from both his wounds. He felt like he was going to pass out soon. Once he looked up again, he saw Altaïr examining the bodies of the fallen Templars. Suddenly, Ezio saw a movement behind him. It was a Templar with a knife sneaking up behind him. Ezio's eyes widened and he panicked. 

"Altaïr!" he tried to yell but it came out as a hoarse whisper. 

"Shit!" he thought. He was going to pass out in a few seconds. His shaking, bloodied hands searched for his dropped Uzi. He glanced up again and saw the Templar about to slice his throat. He lifted the gun and fired. Altaïr's eyes went wide with shock. The Templar staggered back clutching his chest and coughing blood. He hit a wall and collapsed. Altaïr stared down at the man for a few seconds. Then he realized that someone had shot said man. His eyes searched for the owner of the bullets. Ezio dropped the gun and watched it clatter across the floor. 

"Shit! Auditore!" his handler shouted, pocketing his gun and running towards him. One of the raiders stood up. 

"I'll take care of Auditore. You, go check on the tech agents to see if they're alright." he ordered. The other nodded stiffly and headed over to the barricade and began taking it down. 

"Shit Auditore... God dammit." Altaïr hissed as he crouched down next to Ezio. He pulled his hood back, revealing his face. Sweat and blood were smeared all over his good features, and the sandy colored hair was matted and messy. Yet his eyes were cold and furious. His blade retracted into it's sheath as he searched for medical supplies.

"Where."

"Shoulder. It grazed me pretty badly. Left leg was a full on. The vest stopped the third one." Ezio whispered. 

"Shit Auditore. You shouldn't have moved from behind the counter." Altaïr said gruffly examining the state of his wounds. 

"Heh. It's alright old man. I'll be fine in a few weeks." he chuckled trying to brighten the handler. It wasn't working. He looked up again. His eyes were met with the cold yellow ones. Without warning, he felt hands clasp either side of his face and rough chapped lips met his. His eyes widened with shock and his cheeks grew hot. He didn't respond. As fast as it happened, Altaïr drew away, surprise on his face as well. 

"Oh god... I'm so sorry Ezio. I... didn't mean to-" he began, but Ezio grabbed him by his hoodie's front and smashed his lips against the older man's. He felt Altaïr freeze. Ezio's hand slid from his clothing to his neck as he attempted to pull him closer. Altaïr slowly started moving his lips against his. Finally his tongue sought entrance to the other man's mouth. Ezio desperately allowed him, brow furrowing as he whimpered. Altaïr immediately gained dominance as he expertly maneuvered his way around Ezio's mouth. The handler gently laid his hands on his sides and pulled him closer. Their breathing had gotten heavy and Ezio tried getting Altaïr as close as possible. He needed the man right now. They pulled away from each other reluctantly, both seeking breath. 

"Ezio-"

"Shh... I've never seen someone fight like that in my life. You had me in a trance Altaïr. I couldn't take my eyes off you."

"Heh." Altaïr chuckled, brushing a loose strand of hair from Ezio's face.

"It's been awhile since I'd had a real fight. And... Ezio? Thank you... for... saving my life back there." he said. Ezio just looked at him. He pressed their foreheads together. They just breathed for a few seconds.

"No problem Altaïr." Ezio said smiling slightly as he leaned in once again.


End file.
